tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dojo/@comment-26530843-20160904122641/@comment-25643206-20161203173919
O, zalążek kłótni beze mnie? A myślałam, że to moja osoba zawsze sprowadza kłopoty na dyskusje. :P 188.146.90.164 napisał(a): Pewnie, że nie ma sensu kłocić się o wiek. Tylko nie możecie innym, a w tym przypadku na pewno mi, narzucać Waszego toku rozumowania... Każdy ma prawo do własnego zdania i przemyślenia i nie możecie mnie przecież tego pozbawić, bo cały ten wątek przemyśleń byłby pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek sensu. Czuję się tak, jakbyście mi chciały zakneblować twarz, bo mam inne zdanie... ale już trudno. A co do czasu - nie możemy założyć, że nie mogą mieć więcej niż 15-16 lat.... Ale zobacznymy, jak to będzie. To ile mają lat tak co do jednego roku, to w zasadzie nie ma znaczenia i wpływu na serial...Więc nie wiem, czemu się tak pieklicie. Nie widzę wielkiej róznicy między 18stolatkiem a 16stolatkiem :P ale ok, nie chcę wcale wiedzieć, czemu się tak pieklicie. Kończymy temat wieku, bo widzę, że jest niebezpieczny :PPP Po prostu na tej Wiki są ludzie z bardzo odmiennym tokiem myślenia. Taki nasz urok. :P Na temat wieku wypowiem się, że dla mnie żółwie zaczynają siedemnaście lat i... no nie dam wam rozpiski z moich obliczeń, bo nie mam. Po prostu dla mnie pasuje taka ilość czasu pomiędzy pierwszym, a czwartym sezonem. Ale jednocześnie szanuję i myślenie Użytkowniczki (zwłaszcza że podaje całkiem sporo logicznych dowodów) i Mel. Chociaż jak dla mnie tekst Mikey'a w trzecim sezonie był błędem. Albo może specjalnie to zrobili by nie podawać ich prawdziwego wieku? :v I Mel, zanim zaczniesz się tłumaczyć, że Twoja wypowiedź wcale nie narzuca komuś Twojego toku rozumowania... na pierwszy rzut oka też miałam wrażenie, że próbujesz nastawić Użytkowniczkę na swoje racje. No, czyli temat wieku spróbuję oficjalnie zakończyć i eee... popiszmy o czymś innym? ^,^ WhiteJapan napisał(a): A teraz temat, którego NIKT nie poruszył: Duch Jelenia. Pojawił się tylko w 3 sezonie. Nie interesuje Was, co z nim? Ja już zdążyłam wysnuć dwie teorie, ludzie! :T Teoria "powszechna" (o ile mogę tak to nazwać) - Kazimierz (nie pytajcie, skąd to imię ;v;) ma pomóc żółwiom w jakiś trudnych wyborach, albo "przypadkiem" doprowadzić do jakiegoś zdarzenia (jak pojawienie się ducha Splintera). Jest swego rodzaju opiekunem żółwi, a ponieważ zazwyczaj nad żółwiami sprawuje opiekę Szczurek, to Kazik się nie ujawnia. Tylko tu powstaje pytanie: czemu zaatakował i tak już poturbowanego Leo? Rozumiem nastraszyć za próbę upolowania, ale jeszcze bardziej poturbować? Teoria "Indianina" - Kazimierz ma związek z plemieniami Indian, które kiedyś mogły mieszkać na terenie tamtych lasów. W końcu Indianie wierzą w różne opiekuńcze duchy zwierząt. Być może żółwie w 5 sez dowiedzą się, skąd pochodzi i kim/czym jest Duch Jelenia. Ta teoria wydaje mi się bardziej prawdopodobna z faktu wierzeń Indian, miejsca, gdzie żółwie się znajdują oraz z faktu, że żółwie mają się przenosić między wymiarami i czasami. Tak więc Kazik może być pozostałością po jakiś plemieniach Indian, które wezwały go lata temu :v Dla mnie Duch Jelenia (no możemy go ochrzcić Kazio :P) był epizodyczną postacią. Nie wszystkie pokazane w serialu osoby muszę się znowu pokazać. Ale jak już coś to byłabym za tą teorią "Indianina". 83.29.228.245 napisał(a): hej mam pytanie. czy wy też macie przeczucie ze mikey bedzie miał cos wspolnego z kleską shreddera. gdyż jedynie on nie odniosł żadnej rany. a amerykanie twierdzą że może z nim coś się stać. i że on bedzie tym bohaterem-bratem i uratuje reszte Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Mikey był ostatnio przez twórców "rozpieszczany" co do fizycznych ran. Też czytałam ich dyskusję na ten temat i szczerze trzymam kciuki za takie mocne pięć minut Mikey'a. Nie liczę na to, że on zada Shredderowi ostateczny cios, ale nooo... chciałabym by w finale Mikey zrobił coś bardzo ważnego i by można go było jeszcze bardziej wielbić. I żeby można go było później nazwać takim "badass". :P Peace, please?